


How to Confess When You're a Disaster and Your Crush is a Dolt

by Cyrrus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Love Letters, Someone Please Help These Useless Gays, White Rose Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrrus/pseuds/Cyrrus
Summary: Weiss tries to work up the courage to confess to her crush, but when her feelings become too much to bear, she turns to another method - a love letter. Unfortunately, Ruby's complete inability to take a hint does not make it easy on her.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	How to Confess When You're a Disaster and Your Crush is a Dolt

Weiss tries to work up the courage to confess to her crush, but when her feelings become too much to bear, she turns to another method - a love letter.  
Breathe in, breathe out. How hard can it be to confess to her crush? Telling a ditzy, doe-eyed girl she likes her shouldn't fluster her, yet here she is jittering with adrenaline as if she were competing at a fencing tournament. You can do this, Weiss repeats to herself.

She runs through the plan she put together in her head. Make sure her crush attends class today. Wait for the bell to ring. Wait until everyone else has shuffled out. Ask her to stay behind because there's something Weiss needs to tell her. Every tick of the minute hand on the clock makes Weiss's heart skip. It won't be long now.

Brrrng!

There's her cue. As the class roars to life and races out the door for lunch, teacher included, Weiss second guesses herself. What if the girl of her fancy turns her down? Or breaks off their friendship?! The heiress doesn't think she'd be able to handle that, but her call to action has arrived. From the corner of her eye, she spots the redhead packing up her bag and about to skedaddle. Time to make her move!

"Ruby!"

Oh dear, she didn't mean to yell. Now Ruby is going to think she's crazy! She's going to be branded the madwoman of Beacon. She'll be ostracized, and then disowned-

"Hey, Weiss! What's up?" Ruby smiles at her and waves as she gets to her feet.

...Okay, maybe Weiss is a little on edge to have delusions like that. She takes another deep breath and swallows back her heart that's beating so hard that it wants to jump out of her throat. "I… I have something I need to tell you."

Ruby cocks her head, seeming to be caught at least a little off guard. The two of them are friends, but they don't spend as much time together as they do with others like, say, Penny or Blake. Weiss prays to whatever gods are out there that her confession won't seem like it's coming from nowhere.

"Uh, sure," Ruby says. "Wanna walk and talk?"

"No!" Stop yelling, Schnee! She silently reprimands herself. "I mean, I'd rather stay here. It's a private matter between you and I."

As Weiss makes her way over to Ruby's desk, one wobbly step at a time, her crush scratches her head in confusion. "Ohh. Did I do something wrong? Is this about the time I tried out your rapier and smashed one of your trophies on accident?"

"No, I-- wait, what?!"

"Nothing!"

She groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. So that's why she found it glued and taped back together. Whatever. There's no point in lecturing Ruby like a married couple when they're not even dating yet. "Anyways. Something has been on my mind lately." If 'lately' counts as several months of panicking and pining, then yeah, her crush has definitely been an issue lately.

Ruby nods, smiling less out of friendliness and more out of relief that Weiss isn't mad at her. "I'm all ears!"

Now's your moment, Weiss. Time to seize the chance. "What I need to tell you is…"

"Is?"

"That."

"Is that?"

"I…"

"You…?"

"..."

Okay, wow, this is way harder than she thought. Time to bottle up these feelings for another few months. Maybe fate will take mercy on her and Ruby will develop feelings and be the one to ask her out instead. Hah! As if she could be so lucky. "Never mind!" she stammers, biting her tongue on accident in her haste. "It's not important. See you later, Ruby."

"Wait!" Weiss turns to slip away before she can embarrass herself any further, but a pair of hands come down on her shoulders. She flinches, but when she looks up, two silver eyes are watching, full of genuine concern. "You can tell me anything. You're my friend, and that's what friends are for!"

Ruby sounds like the protagonist of a children's cartoon about to defeat the villain with a rainbow beam of love, yet Weiss swoons anyways. Ugh, it's not fair that out of everyone at school, she chose this ball of sunshine to fall for. Dumb useless gay brain.

"I… I guess that I, um…" Forget this! If her mouth still isn't going to work, then she'll have to turn to Plan B. She shrugs off Ruby's hands (reluctantly), and fishes through her messenger bag. Within it lies her savior, a single token of her affection that she hoped she wouldn't have to use. She yanks out a red envelope.

It's a love letter.

Ruby eyes the thing with a crooked expression, still not understanding. Weiss can't blame her. From her perspective, Weiss must look like a buffoon who's forgotten how to speak. Thankfully, she can read this right here like a script. Public speaking is a skill she's put to use many times in her status as a heiress, and now should be no different. She opens up the envelope and unfolds the handwritten note inside.

"I'm going to read this to you, okay?"

"O… kay?" Ruby glances left to right as if looking for an answer, but she stays silent to let Weiss go on.

"I…" One look at Ruby's curious expression and her nerves clamp her mouth shut. "Could you turn around first? I can't do it while you're looking at me."

"Weiss, what are you--"

"Just do it!"

Ruby nearly jumps in surprise, and she spins on her heels. "Better?"

"Yes. Ahem." Moment of truth, Weiss. For real this time. Her eyes trail up the page covered in her own handwriting and settle on the first line. "My liebling."

"What's a liebling?"

Oh. She should have figured Ruby wouldn't know that. "It's German. It means favorite."

Ruby glances over her shoulder, only for Weiss to hiss at her like a snake. She squeaks and faces forward again. "'My favorite?' What's your favorite?"

"I'm saying it to you. It's a term of endearment."

"Are you giving me a nickname?"

Weiss's eye twitches. "No! Yes? Stop interrupting and you'll find out." When Ruby keeps quiet, she continues. "Whenever I see you, my heart is set aflutter."

"Like a butterfly?"

It takes every ounce of her willpower not to tell her to shut up. That probably wouldn't be a wise move considering she's trying to confess. "Yes. Like a butterfly. Anyways…" Oh shoot. The very next line makes that exact comparison. She can't just repeat it! Weiss skips ahead. "W-whenever I see your smile, I'm blinded by... beauty so radiant that I have to shield my eyes."

"You should get sunglasses for that."

For the love of… Weiss practically growls in irritation. She skips ahead again, but that takes her to the end of the letter. She's barely even gotten to confess, she can't just ask her out yet! Trying to salvage the situation, she scans the note again. If she were to backtrack now, her carefully written prose and metaphors would be out of order. They'd lose the grace! The impact! Ack, why did she even try?!

"You… dolt," she whispers. It's aimed at herself more than anyone else.

Ruby looks over her shoulder again, and this time Weiss doesn't have the energy to reprimand her. "Is… is that in the letter?"

Tch! "No, it's not in the letter! Why would I insult you in a love letter?!" As soon as the words leave her lips, she regrets it. She gawks and clamps one hand over her mouth. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Is it too much to hope Ruby didn't hear that?

Ruby's eyes widen and she faces Weiss in a hurry. Welp, she definitely heard it. As a rosy blush grows on Weiss's cheeks, Ruby flounders for words. "Um. Did you say, ah, a love letter?"

"...maybe?"

"You did!" Ruby gasps. "You're confessing to me!"

"Well you don't need to scream it to the world!" She crosses her arms and huffs. Despite the facade of annoyance she's trying to put up, sadness and yearning wells up in her gut. This could not have gone worse. It doesn't help that Ruby continues to stare at her blankly, eyes wide but emptier than a black hole. She's as dense as one too, Weiss quips. "Forget I said anything. See you next class."

That snaps Ruby out of her trance. "Huh? Wait, where are you going?"

Weiss doesn't answer with words, letting the sound of her stomping away do the talking. She skirts away before Ruby can grab her like before. Honestly, what was she thinking trying to--

"Weiiiiss!"

"I told you to forget I said anything!" Any other harsh words she could say die in her throat when Ruby dashes forward and tackles her, arms wrapping around the heiress.

Ruby rests her chin on her shoulder, their cheeks smooshed together. "Okay, uh. I'm not really good at this. I mean, I haven't done this at all ever. Well there was this one girl in middle school I thought was cute. Yang tried to set me up with her, but then I found out about her huge collection of--"

"Get on with it!" Weiss snaps. What does she think she's trying to do?

"Right! So, um. You didn't let me answer!"

And she doesn't recall asking a question. "My confession went horribly. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop dragging this out. I have a life outside of you, you know." Her notebooks full of heart doodles and 'Weiss Rose-Schnee' say otherwise, not that she'll ever admit it.

"But I want to go out with you!"

...Oh. "You're serious? After all that?" Her voice drips with disbelief.

Nod-nod. "I miiight think you're kinda cute. And brave. And admirable. Eheh." Now it's Ruby's turn to blush, and Weiss can't believe what she's seeing nor hearing. "Sorry I ruined your letter. What I did hear was cute though!"

No way. Nu-uh. This is too good to be true. Weiss pivots in Ruby's arms, facing her friend. The tips of their noses brush together. "You really want to go on a date?"

Ruby's face takes on a sympathetic expression. It's a far cry from her usual cheery disposition, but not at all unpleasant. "Yeah. I do."

"..."

"Weiss…?"

Suddenly, Weiss's arms lock around Ruby's body. They hold each other close, heartbeat against heartbeat. "I would be delighted, my liebling." All her doubts begin to wash away with a tide of affection.

Ruby smiles with glee. "I can't wait! My, uh, my snowy ice princess."

"We'll work on that."

"Eheh, yeah."

"Can we stay in here for the rest of lunch? Just the two of us? I know it's not really a date, but…"

Ruby leans in closer, and Weiss's heart skips a beat. Instead of her lips, a kiss meets her cheek. Oh. She doesn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

"Of course," Ruby answers. They stay there for some time, wrapped in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
